4 Podsumowanie
Świat Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek Dwudziesty Czwarty Cefasia - 'No witajcie, w 4 już podsumowaniu, aj kzawsze odpadnie w nim jedna osoba, wybrana przez naszych przegranych, teraz powitajmy tych, którzy już głosowali i dawno odpadli, a mianowicie Ezekiela, Sierrę, Blainley, Bricka , Evę, Bridgette, Codiego, Zoey, Trenta, Owena, Staci, Jo, Kelzinę, Sama, Alejandro, DJa, Leshawnę i Lightninga. A dzisiaj odwiedzą nas: Heather, Gwen, Sadie, Duncan, Zendaria i Justin. Jako pierwsą powitajmy Heather ! ''Na scenę wchodzi Heather. 'Heather - '''Cześć. '''Cefasia - '''Witaj, Heather, jak się czujesz po eliminacji ? '''Heather - 'Średnio, ciągle nie wierzę, że ta banda frajerów mnie wyeliminowała. 'Eva - '''Sama, jesteś frajerką !!! '''Cefasia - '''Eva, spokojnie. No dobrze, kolejne pytanie, czy kochasz Alejandro ? '''Heather - '''No.....yyy... '''Cefasia - '''Tak, tak wiemy, że kochasz . No dobra następne pytanie to.. '''Heahter - '''Tego, nie powiedziałam...........no może. '''Cefasia - '''Czyli jednak go kochasz ? '''Heather - '''Tak, tak, no dobra dajcie mi już spokój. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, zapytajmy teraz jednego wida, co o tobie sądzi.......może pani w czerwonym kapeluszu. '''Heather - '''No i się zacznie. '''Pani w czerwonym kapeluszu - '''Oj, Heather, Heather, Heather. Nie wstyd ci chodzić z tym Alejandro ? '''Heather - '''Mama ? '''Mama Heather - '''Oj, tak i jak przyjdziesz do domu to.........masz szlaban do końca życia ! '''Heather - '''Ale, wiesz, że ja się nie długo wyprowadzę ? '''Mama Heather - '''Osz, masz szlaban i koniec ! '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, kolejne pytanie... '''Heather - '''Może już być koniec ? '''Cefasia - '''Nie no wiesz, mam tu jeszcze dużo pytań. '''Heather - '''Bo wezmę prawnika. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, a więc teraz......Gwen ! ''Na scenę wchodzi Gwen. 'Cefasia - '''Witaj, Gwen, co tam u ciebie słychać ? '''Gwen - '''No wiesz....dobrze. '''Cefasia - '''Masz żal do drużyny, że cie wywalili ? '''Gwen - '''Sczerze ? Nie, i tak prędzej czy później odpadła. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, teraz uważaj na młotek. '''Gwen - '''Młotek, na prawdę na nic więcej was nie stać ? '''Cefasia - '''Wiesz mi niski budżet. '''Gwen - '''A więc jakie pytanie ?? '''Cefasia - '''Kochasz się w Duncanie ? '''Gwen - '''Tak. ''W tej samej chwili Trent podchodzi do Gwen. 'Trent - 'Że co ? 'Gwen - '''Trent, zrozum ja ciebie już nie kocham. '''Trent - '''A to co było na wyspie, to co ? '''Gwen - '''Trent, ja cię już nie kocham. ''Trent idzie smutny na trybuny. 'Cefasia - '''A żeby byłó ciekawiej nie długo przyjdzie tu Duncan. '''Gewn - '''No pięknie. '''Cefasia - '''A tak szczerze, na prawdę z nim zerwałaś ? '''Gwen - '''Ludzie, tak ! Nie kocha, go już ! ''Na widownii wszyscy zrobili 'och'. 'Gwen - '''Coś jeszcze, czy mogę usiąść ? '''Cefasia - '''Yyyyy, no to już chyba koniec. '''Gwen - '''Dzięki ! '''Cefasia - '''Chwila, jeszcze jedno, mlotek ! ''Gwen w ostaniej chwili odskakuje. 'Gwen - '''A to za co ? '''Cefasia - '''Linka, się zerwała. '''Gwen - '''Grrrr. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, zapraszamy na scenę Sadie ! ''Na scenę wchodzi Sadie. 'Cefasia - '''Witaj Sadie, jak tam się czujesz po twojej eliminacji ? ''Sadie zaczyna płakać. 'Cefasia - '''Hej, czemu placzesz ? '''Sadie - '''Tęsknię za Katie. '''Cefasia - '''Nie martw się, kiedyś odpadnie i znowu będziecie razem. '''Sadie - '''Ona ma wygrać ! '''Cefasia - '''No...może wygra. '''Sadie - '''To....mogę już iść ? '''Cefasia - '''Poczekaj, jeszcze pytania. A więc, według ciebie sprawiedliwie odpadłaś ? '''Sadie - '''Nie ! ''I Sadie znowu zaczyna płakać. 'Cefasia - '''O ludzie. No dobra, może by tak.....pytania od widzów ? ''Sadie ciągle płacze. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, a więc pierwsze pytanie od PaniHeather234-JejNajwiekszaFanka '''Heather - ''(z trybun)'' Moja fanka. 'Alejandro - '''Pewnie, może twoja matka. ''Śmiech na sali. 'Cefasia - '''A więc tak......'to prez ciebie wtedy przegrali. Grube babs'.....No dobra, przypuśćmy, że tego nie było. ''Sadie zaczyna jeszcze mocniej płakać. 'Cefasia - '''No dobra, a więc....możesz już iść Sadie, bo pora na Duncana ! ''Na scenę wchodzi Duncan. 'Cefasia - '''Witaj, chcesz nam coś powiedzieć ? '''Duncan - '''Niby co ? '''Ktoś - '(z widownii) ''To, że chodzisz z Gwen !!! '''Duncan - '''Możemy, inne pytanie. '''Cefasia - '''Przykro mi, czy to prawda ? '''Duncan - '''No...... '''Cefasia - '''Pamiętaj, że jest młotek. '''Duncan - '''Młotek ? '''Cefasia - 'Ło matko, chodzisz z Gwen czy Courtney ? 'Duncan - '''No wiecie, kocham Courtney. Szkoda, że wtedy odpadłem. '''Gwen - '''Co ??!! '''Duncan - '''No co, sorry Gwen, ale wybieram Courtney. '''Cefasia - '''Uhuhu, robi się coraz ciekawiej. '''Trent - '''I nie myśl, że ci wybaczę Gwen. '''Gwen - '''Ohhhhh, co ja narobiłam. '''Cefasia - '''Oj narobiłaś i to bigosu. A po drugie pierwsze pytanie dla Dunc.....O matko ile wiadomości na skrzynce do ciebie. Może przeczytajmy jedną z nich od FanTotPorażka123 '''Duncan - '''Chyba będzie nie ciekawie. '''Cefasia - '''Pisze...'Juhuu ! Wybrałeś Coutney ! Wybrałeś Courtney ! Wybrałeś Cou....!'....O matko coś dużo tego. '''Duncan - '''Mogę już iść ? '''Cefasia - '''No dobra...powitajmy Zendarię ! '''Zendaria - '''Hej wszystkim ! '''Cefasia - '''Jak się czujesz po tym jak odpadłaś ? '''Zendaria - '''Sczerze ? Okropnie. Wogóle się tego nie spodziewałam. '''Cefasia - '''A jak tam twój związek z Noahem ? '''Zendaria - '''Bardzo dobrze, kocham go ! '''Cefasia - '''I jak widże, poznałaś też dwie nowe przyjaciółki ? Dakotę i Beth ? '''Zendaria - '''No, są na prawdę miłe oprócz tego lubię też Lindsay i Tylera. '''Cefasia - '''Po tym co ci zrobili ? '''Zendaria - '''Jakoś im wybaczyłam. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, pora na wideokonferencję z..........twoimi rodzicami ! '''Zendaria - '''No nie tylko, nie to. '''Mama Zendarii - '''Kochanie, czemu uciekłaś od nas ? Wszędzie z tatą cię szukaliśmy. '''Zendaria - '''No wiecie, zgłosiłam się do programu i......mam chłopaka. '''Tata Zendarii - 'Że co ?! 'Mama Zendarii - '''Jak on się nazywa, gdzie mieszka ?! '''Zendaria - '''No...nazywa się Noah i....nie wiem gdzie mieszka ? '''Mama Zendarii - '''Masz, tu do nas jak naszybciej przyjechać, zrozumiałaś młoda damo ? '''Zendaria - '''No....pa ! Wyłącz to ! '''Tata Zendarii - '''Czy ja słyszałem wy..... '''Cefasia - '''No i załatwione, a tak swoją droga na kogo głosujesz ? '''Zendaria - '''Zobaczysz później. '''Cefasia - '''No dobrze, możesz już iść, teraz pora na....Justina ! Naszą ostatnią osobę. '''Justin - '''No....hej. '''Zendaria - '''No dobra, chyba do ciebie mamy najwięcej pytań, '''Justin - '''No...., a więc ? '''Cefasia - '''Czy to prawda, że to ty założyłeś ten sojusz ? '''Justin - '''No dobra.....to prawda. '''Cefasia - '''Teraz pytanie od widza. Czy kochasz się w Anne Marii ? '''Justin - '''Co ?! Ja w niej, nie ! '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, jakbyś był to kogo byś teraz wywalił ? '''Justin - '''Dakotę lub Noah. '''Cefasia - '''Dlaczego, tak ich nie lubicie ? '''Justin - '''Dakota i ta druga zrobiły mi wąsy ! '''Cefasia - '''I to jest niby powód ? '''Justin - '''No, co ? '''Zendaria - '''A, po drugie należało ci się. '''Justin - '''Ej, no to już lekka przesada. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra wiec teraz młotek ! '''Leshawna - '''A to się nie nazywa prawda lub mł.... '''Cefasia - '''Nie przerywaj looserku. '''Leshawna - '''Looserko ?! ''Leshawna rzuca się na Cefasię. 'Cefasia - '''Aaaaa ! '''Leshawna - '''I masz za swoje. '''Cefasia - '''Ochrona ! '''Leshawna - '''Nigdy mnie nie zabierzecie, nigdy ! ''Nagle z 'Leshawny' spada kostium i okazuje się, że to była Kelzina. 'Kelzina - '''Hahahahahahaha ! '''Cefasia - '''Ochrona !!! Chwila, to gdzie jest Leshawna ? ''Nagle ochroniarz przynosi związaną Leshawnę. 'Cefasia - '''O, matko Leshawna ! ''Odhroniarz zdejmuję ''op''askę z jej ust i idzie. 'Leshawna - '''Ta świruska mnie związała ! '''Cefasia - '''No dobra usiądź, ty też Justin. No dobrze zanim będzie głosowanie to zrobimy mały wywaid z tą 5, która odpadła jako pierwsza. Najpierw ty Ezekiel. '''Ezekiel - '''Siemano, siemanko to ja wasz Ezekiel, jestem tu po to by wam powiedzieć, że jestem czader... '''Eva - '''Zamknij, się ty hiphopowcu. '''Ezekiel - '''Ej, teraz moja kolej. '''Blaineley - '''No dobra witajcie jestem Blaine..... '''Eva - '''I ty też, teraz ja mówię ! '''Sierra - '''Cody, jeśli mnie słyszysz to kocham cię ! '''Brick - '''Mogę tez coś powiedzieć ? '''Blaineley - '''Nie, nie widzisz, że ja gadam. '''Sierra - '''Ej, ja tu gadam z Codym. '''Ezekiel - '''Joł, joł, joł. '''Bridgette - '''Eva, mogłabyś być trochę ciszej ? '''Jo - '''Nie widzisz, ze ona gada ? '''Cefasia - '''Spokój ! Przyszedł czas na głosowanie głosują wszyscy oprócz Justina. '''Justin - '''A czemu bez.... '''Cefasia - '''Bo tak i się nie pytaj. Głosujcie. ''1 min. później. 'Cefasia - '''Zobaczmy na wyniki. Heather - Beth Gwen - B Sadie - Dawn Duncan - Scott Zendaria - Anne Maria '''Cefasia - '''No ok, a teraz na zwycięską osobę. '''Gwen - '''A to ma jakiś sens ? '''Cefasia - '''No wiecie, pierwsza klasa nie będzie pusta. Głosujcie. ''2. min. poźniej. 'Cefasia - '''Zobaczmy kogo wybraliście. Heather - Courtney Gwen - Geoff Sadie - Katie Duncan - Courtney Zendaria - Dakota, Beth '''Cefasia - '''Zendaria, jedna osoba. '''Zendaria - '''Ale ja lubię obie. '''Cefasia - '''Musisz wybrać jedną. '''Zendaria - '''No dobra to Dakotę. '''Cefasia - '''Ok, a teraz Justin wybierz spośród tych osób osobę, która ma wygrać. '''Justin - '''No dobra wybieram.........Geoffa. '''Cefasia - '''Geoff, na prawdę ? '''Justin - '''No co to jedyna osoba, która jakoś dba o wygląd. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, a teraz wybierz zagrożoną. '''Justin - '''Z tych drugich osób ? '''Cefasia - '''Tak. '''Justin - '''Wybieram..........Scotta. '''Cefasia - '''Czemu ?? '''Justin - '''No proszę was....przecież on wogóle nie dba o swój wygląd. '''Cefasia - '''I chwila prawdy, kto odpada ? '''Justin - '''Wybieram.....Beth. '''Cefasia - '''Beth ? A czemu ją ? '''Justin - '''Głosowała na mnie. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, odpadła Beth, a my przenieśmy się do studia. W samolocie '''Zoi - '''Witajcie, nasi przegrani zagłosowali na was, a o to wyniki: '''Samanta - '''Dzisiaj wygrał/a...........Geoff ! '''Geoff - '''Jeeest ! '''Zoi - '''No dobra, a teraz chodźmy na ceremonie eliminacji. '''Samanta - '''Piankę dostaje na na pewno Geoff. '''Zoi - '''Kolejne reszta oprócz Scotta i Beth. '''Samanta - '''A ostatnią otrzymuje..........Scott ! '''Beth - '''Ja odpadam ? '''Zoi - '''No cóż, tak ci powiem, że to przez Justina. '''Lindsay - '''Beth ! Nie ! '''Dakota - '''O matko, jak ci współczuje. '''Tyler - '''I ja. '''Samanta - '''Czas ucieka. '''Beth - '''Pa, wszystkim ! ''I Beth spada. '''Zoi - '''No i koniec odcinka w kolejnym zapraszamy do Chorwacji, ach i to jest życie, pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki